Raven
Raven Romanus is a modern gothic vampira in the Green Meadow Kids stories. She first appeared in 'Hannah's Tales of the Thriller' and has become a regular villain in the 10th Grade and 11th Grade seasons. Bio Raven hears about the death of her uncle and as the vampire customs state she must have the murderer of any of her family members killed. The blame is put on Armand and she sets out to hunt him down. Whislt tracking him, she reserects Michael Jackson and turns him into a werewolf to attack Armand's friends for her amusment. She also vampirises other friends before finally facing Armand. When she does meet him she grows strongly attracted to him and decides to abandon the customs to seduce him. She almost hypnotises him into succumbing to her advances but a cross placed before her stops her. Armand rejects her proposal so Raven hypnotises Danielle into attacking him. This is also stopped when the cross is thrown onto her. Raven can't kill off Armand as vampires are unable to permanatly kill humans so she hires Count Duckula's bulter Igor to play assasin. She attempts to blackmail Armand into becoming her mate or be kill by Igor's hand. Armand again rejects her advances but agrees to meet them at a pond in the cemetary where they first met. Raven collects Igor and go to the pond but by the time they get there, Armand is already slain by the Merminator, a villain who terminates mermaids. Raven leaves Armand a pitiful farewell and a kiss on his lips before leaving him. Now without a person to vampirize she attempts to seduce the Merminator but he is on to her game. Both of them are rather surprised when they find Armand resurected. This time Raven tries to harm him but to no avail. She is eventually defeated for the time being. Throughout the rest of the series Raven has attempted to either kill Armand or to seduce him into becoming her mate and has tried all sorts of methods to do so, from murder, to vampirism and even demonic posession. Persona Raven seems to be a bit of a rebel as she has a taste for modern gothic styles which she reveals has annoyed her uncle who prefers old gothic style. Despite this, Raven has a strong devotion to both her uncle and the vampire customs. However she is torn by the decision of killing Armand to avenge her uncle or disobey the vampire customs and make Armand her vampire mate. At the start of the 11th grade year she seems to be more murderous towards Armand until he goes back in time to alter the death of her uncle. Rather than being killed by a stake, Armand tricks Romanus into chasing him until the sun rises causing the vampire to burn. This eliminates Raven's orders to kill but not her lust for him. Raven can also act very seductive as most vampires do, but unlike other vampires she seems to be alluring all the time. She seduces Armand when given the chance but she has been known to seduce other people. After she assumed Armand to be dead she attempted to seduce the Merminator. She also briefly seduced Danielle as a means of getting her hypnotised indicating that Raven might be bisexual. Appearance Raven is usually seen in modern gothic costumes in contrast to her uncle who wears old gothic clothings. When morphing into a train, her train costume takes on a gothic steampunk appearance. She also likes to wear suggestive clothes and fancies seeing erogenous style clothing on other people as it is clearly shown on outfits and train costumes of students fallen to her bite. Raven's physical appearance is identical to that of Danielle giving her the advantage to don disguises and fool people at Green Meadow into thinking that she's Danielle. Usually the jig is up and over when the real Danielle appears, sometimes with her boyfriend Taylor. In 'The Possesion of Danielle' Raven (having been burned to ashes in the previous story) posseses Danielle's body as they both look alike. As time goes on Danielle's appearance suffers from the effects of the possesion; her skin turns yellow, her teeth painfully mutated into fangs, her eyes become frightening colors (her lacrimal caruncles becomes blood red, her scleras becomes black, her pupils yellow and her irises red and black) and later her face mutilated and scarred. Raven also creates a doppelganger to cause more trouble for Armand. After the exorcism Danielle returns to her normal appearance but Raven's doppelganger morphs to the same appearance to try and trick everyone. In her return for the twelfth grade year, Raven takes on the look of an anime demon girl but with the same physical appearance of Danielle. Creation Raven was created as an antagonist for Hannah's Tales of the Thriller to give more depth to the story. Armand and Willa are mostly responsible for creating her character. Initially Raven was to be created as a young woman but Willa's suggestion of her being a teen made her a stronger villain. The idea of her being a goth had been in the making since the start of her creation. Picking a name was done in a short amount of time. The first suggestion was that she be named 'Aurora' but was passed off since Vampires hate the light which is what 'Aurora' means: Dawn, the first crack of light. Raven was the second suggestion and was imediately picked. Willa came up with the name. Her physical appearance took longer though. Originally she was drawn free-lance but Armand later decided to model her on someone. Several ideas came up (one of them being to model Raven on Lady Gaga but Armand later rejected it as Gaga is too old for Raven's character) and several suggestions were made (including modelling Raven on Jazmin or Sophia Eve which Armand immediately passed off). Finally Danielle offered to be the model for Raven which Armand immediately approved of. To this day Raven has been described as looking like Danielle and drawn to resemble her. Race Raven is a vampira descending from the bloodline of the demon Ba' al. Ba' al is one of three demons who, before the time of Earth, rebelled against God and were banished to the underworld. Powers Raven, like other vampires have the ability to shape shift. She has been seen turning into a raven (which in the stories she was named after because of her color in her hair) but she can also turn into a vampire bat, a wolf (both not yet seen) and more recently a vampire steam engine. Raven also has powers of teleportation. When she first met Armand she seduced him and licked his neck. This left a residue on Armand's neck which he has been unable to get off. It's through this residue that Raven can access passage to the same place that Armand is. Raven also has the powers of hypnosis which are very stong and can only be disrupted when a cross is placed in front of her. Despite being burned to ashes, which is one way to kill a vampire, Raven's spirit remained on earth. Being a descendent of the vampiric demon Ba' al she was able to possess Danielle and take control of her. She could also create a doppelganger, or duplicate out of her. Either way a drop of human blood is all that is required to enable Raven to return to the mortal world: either by possesing Danielle's body forever or make the doppelganger fully mortal in the undead realm. Weaknesses Like all vampires Raven is vulnerable to garlic, crosses, wooden stakes, silver bullets, holy water, sunlight and fire. These items can kill a vampire easily but to permanantly banish the demon of the vampire one has to slay it with the Sword of Angels. Stories Raven appears in the following stories: *[[Hannah's Tales of the Thriller|'Hannahs Tales of the Thriller]] *[[Jazmin's Butterfly Adventure|'Jazmin's Butterfly Adventure]] (Cameo) *[[Dakota and the Vampire Trains|'''Dakota and the Vampire Trains]] *The Hunt for Raven *Dangers of Betrayal *The Possession of Danielle *Search for the Sword of Angels Category:Characters Category:Specially created villains Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Villains with Supernatural Powers